


This chaos controls me

by crookedspoon



Series: Tentatodd Week [3]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Brief Emasculation, Crack Treated Seriously, Demigod Roy Harper, Eldritch Dick Grayson, Evisceration, Guro, Humor, M/M, Multi, POV Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Zombie Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Dick's eyes are blood-red and beautiful, his teeth sharp like a shark's, and sometimes his fingers turn into talons, the better to rend Jason's flesh with. Ever since dying that first time, Jason's tolerance for pain has been inhuman and Dick is having his giddy fun with that. It hurts like a motherfucker whenever Dick peels back his skin, but it's enough to kickstart his heart and get his blood pumping again. Good thing Roy always has their backs, patching him up and grounding Dick.Jason hasn't felt alive in years, but he comes closest when he's with the two of them.





	This chaos controls me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LullabyDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyDance/gifts).



> Written for Tentatodd Day 5 "Horror/Fantasy," although it's pretty cracky/humorous, too.
> 
> Many, many thanks again to [LullabyDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyDance) for not only allowing me to play with her Eldritch Dick idea, but also for encouraging me to write this despite my cracky ideas and the gory stuff at the end. I am alive and thriving because of you.
> 
> Many thanks also to [Airdanteine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine) and [Fudgyokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra) for the beta! <3
> 
> Please mind the tags, here be guts. And lots of weird stuff that Dick can do with his (or Jason's) body.

Dick's eyes are blood-red and beautiful, peering at him through thick lashes, gaze so uncanny that Jason is almost creeped out by it. Operative word being _almost._

Dick has always been a weirdo, has always given him cold, clammy skin and the sense that it would be wiser to run far, far away, but also? Dick has always made him tremble not in fear, but with arousal.

Or maybe both. Jason can't be sure anymore. 

Feelings are elusive things and sometimes, Jason barely remembers what it was like to have them.

That is, until Dick instills them in him again. He is quite adept at that.

Bottom line is that Jason is too used to Dick's weirdness to be put off by it anymore. Perhaps it _would_ be wiser and more conducive for his overall mental and physical health, not to mention his longevity, to stay away from Dick. Yet not for the first time, Jason comes to the conclusion that he must have an allergy to wisdom and the concept of self-preservation.

This is probably why he died the first time around.

And what good is longevity if you've already been dead? Kind of a moot point, really.

"Jason," Dick moans, lewd and loud, as if to coax Jason back from his introspection. His fingers – real, actual human fingers with blunt nails and blunt tips – brush over Jason's cheeks and card into his hair. "I want you deeper. I _need_ you deeper. Will you do that for me?"

"Fine," he grouches with a huff, even as his hips stutter against Dick's. What he really means is _Always. Anything. For you._ "How slow and sweet do you want it?"

"Hard enough to break me," Dick says with his most sinful smile and pulls Jason down for a kiss.

"Figures."

Dick's lips are bruised, punctured and bleeding where he'd bitten them, and the tang of copper should have prepared Jason for what lies behind them, but it didn't. Jason's tongue flits over rows of razor-sharp teeth at least three deep.

He moans in surprise and his hips snap forward.

Dick hisses his approval. His shadowy limbs writhe against Jason excitedly, clutching and tugging and winding around him. They're not of this world, so Jason can't really see them. They're the _idea_ of a shadow, like one at the edge of his vision that vanishes from view the moment he tries to look at it, which doesn't make them any less tactile. They're smooth and warm and have a mass to them like any other part of Dick that Jason _can_ see.

In short, they make his brain hurt.

Before they cut off the excuse that passes for circulation in his system entirely, Jason does as he's asked. He grips Dick's hips and fucks him, shallow thrusts that build momentum, until Jason is slamming his entire length into Dick's yielding body.

Dick's cries are high-pitched and inhuman, calling the very fabric of reality in question.

Sex with Dick drives Jason a little insane sometimes for that reason. Literally insane, just to be clear. Though whether he falls into a blind rage or ends up catatonic on the floor, vacant and drooling, is anyone's guess.

Still, being with Dick is worth the risk. It's not like he can say no to him. That would be like cutting off his own foot, and Jason is rather fond of walking unassisted.

"I know I'm going to regret barging in here," Roy says after a soft knock on the door that Jason barely registered, "but could you keep it down? I just managed to put down Lian and you guys aren't helping."

"Sorry, daddy," Dick says with a smile that's probably meant to be innocent and apologetic, but which has a rather more predatory quality to it under Dick's endlessly dark eyes. "We got carried away."

"I can... see that." Roy's hand is covering his face, albeit ineffectively. He's peeking through the gaps between his fingers, and if the horrified frown behind them is any indication, he wishes he didn't.

Jason looks down. 

"Oh, Dick, you gross little bastard, what the fuck?"

Dick has the gall to _giggle_ at him. "Guess you broke me."

"Is that what you meant when you said you wanted me inside you?"

"It's what I always mean, Little Wing." Now his grin is _definitely_ predatory. His sharp teeth gleam in the lamplight. "You feel so good inside. So close. I want to eat you and never let you go again."

"Charming." Jason can't help staring. Or touching. He and Dick... they're giving new meaning to the phrase 'attached at the hip.' There is no telling where one of them begins and the other ends.

"It's certainly something," Roy says, reaching out and running his fingers over the place where Dick and Jason are conjoined. 

"I feel sexless right now," Jason comments. He can still _feel_ his length pulsing inside Dick, but Dick has absorbed his hips completely, fused them with his own. It's like being stuck in a bog, except it's not a bog, it's _another person_ he's stuck in. It should be freaking him out more than it does.

Roy places his baby phone on the nightstand, then scoots behind Jason and lets his warmth seep into Jason's back. His evening stubble is scratching Jason's neck as Roy is kissing it. His fingers trace Jason's autopsy scars before they flick over Jason's nipples. A flash of heat tugs at Jason's insides.

"I can still make you feel good without your dick," Roy murmurs.

"He still has me, you know," Dick supplies, still giggling like a loon.

"Har bloody har," Jason growls.

Roy groans. "So if I stroke you, Jason comes?"

"I can _make_ him come."

Jason senses the giddy wiggle of Dick's tentacle-like limbs before they dive _into_ Dick. If he could, Jason would have jumped out of his skin. Too bad he's stuck. Dick's tentacles twine around his length _inside_ Dick and pump it slowly and sensuously.

"Are you fucking jerking me off inside you?" Jason's eyes nearly bug out of his head (and he has to be careful about that; the last thing he needs is his peepers dangling from his eye sockets like cartoon tears).

"Yes?" Dick says with big, innocent eyes that are once again human-looking, if eerily blue.

"Fuck, Roy," Jason moans, head falling back against Roy's shoulder. The combined sensation of Dick's tentacles milking him and Dick's hips locking him in place is maddening. "I can't handle this."

Dick stretches out, one hand on the pillow above his head, the other stroking down his front as if opening a zipper. It would have looked sexy – well it _does_ look sexy, but it would have been even sexier if no tongue had been slithering out of the maw opening on Dick's chest, licking its rim. Or, you know, if the maw hadn't opened there in the first place.

"I think he's really gonna eat me," Jason says, twisting away from the long, ropey tongue that licks its way up Jason's body. "Gross. Hear me, Dick? You're so gross."

 _"Delicious,"_ Dick purrs, as if he hadn't heard.

"That's what you get for letting him develop a taste for you," Roy says, teasing Jason's nipples. It sends sparks of pleasure straight down to his cock. Jason considers it a good sign he can still feel its general shape and tries to banish everything he knows about phantom limbs from his mind.

"Look, I'm just dead meat. I thought I'd taste rotten."

"Evidently not to Dick."

"Whatever, man, just get me out of there."

Roy clicks his tongue but does wind his arm around Jason's chest. "You guys are like children. I ought to let you sort this out yourselves."

"If by sort this out, you mean let Dick digest me, sure. Why not? Have at it. Was nice knowing you."

"Just shut up and let me do my thing," Roy says with a quick peck to Jason's ear. Then he places his free hand on Dick's stomach.

With a sudden bang of windows, the temperature drops and the lights flickers as a multitude of eyes open throughout the room. Dick's limbs are twisting hard around Jason's body and if he actually needed to breathe, Jason would be in trouble. Still, it's a habit he's gotten used to while he'd been alive, and he'd like to keep doing it.

"He's mine," Dick hisses in what is decidedly not Dick's voice. Or perhaps not only his voice.

A spike of fear stabs Jason's cold, dead heart. This was fun just two seconds ago and now he is shaking in terror. Why does Dick keep doing this?

"Down, boy." 

Behind him, Roy's body is blazing against the icy chill emanating from Dick.

It lasts only a moment and then Jason is ripped free. He's reminded of the sound Velcro makes when torn apart.

 _"Ow,_ that fucking hurt."

Roy is kneeling next to the bed now, attending Dick, who is thoroughly human-shaped again. As in, human, singular. The mouth on his chest is gone, as are the eyes he'd opened throughout the room.

Those are always freaky. They make Jason feel like he's being observed by some unknown party. Not particularly sexy if you want to get it on, unless you're into that sorta thing. Which Jason generally is not.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," Dick gasps as he sits upright, knocking Roy's hands aside in his hurry to get his own on Jason and reassure himself he's fine. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It was nothing," Jason says bravely, even though the memory of Dick's otherworldly voice still sits in his bones like a hook and unsettles him nails-on-chalkboard style.

"I didn't break you again?" Dick gropes his way along Jason's body, squeezing his shoulders, feeling his forehead and lifting his lids, as if his physical integrity reflected his mental state. 

It may be that way for Dick, and Jason wonders not for the first time if Dick actually understands what real humans are like, or if he forgets because he hangs out with so many weirdos like Jason and Roy, who are not your average human.

"I'm fine." Jason gently removes Dick's hands from his person and threads their fingers together. "Now can we get back to the part where you two were getting me off?"

"Not to be alarmist," Roy drawls, chin propped up on his hand and staring up at them, "but that might be a bit difficult to achieve."

When his gaze drops, Jason's eyes follow it and for the second time that night, he gets the shock of his afterlife.

When Dick notices what's wrong, he throws his head back and laughs uproariously.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Jason all but shrieks like a girl. Which, come to think of it, he might as well be now. He'd thought the burning sensation down there had been one of desire, not one of... lack. He really feels sexless now. "Give it back."

He lunges at Dick who is splitting his sides – not literally this time – as if this was the funniest and not the most traumatizing thing in the world. There are legit anxieties about this and while he's never had to deal with those, this had to happen to him.

Jason is used to his limbs falling off left and right (he can't even lift anymore without popping _something_ out of its socket) so much he might even have developed a dismemberment kink, but this is going a step too far. No, _several._ (Oh God, don't think of sever, you idiot.) He never wanted to consider it a possibility.

"You think this is funny?"

"I'm sorry," Dick says amid bursts of helpless laughter. He's cupping his mouth to hold some of it in, but he's rolling around so frantically that it spills. "I think it's hilarious!"

Well, glad to know _someone's_ amused. Jason is decidedly not. He's fucking frantic and doesn't know what to do. Will he have to live like this? Excuse him: continue his undead existence like this?

If he'd known it would be like this, maybe he'd have thought twice about crawling out of his grave.

Dick is laughing so hard he's snorting by now and Jason doesn't feel too happy about it. Sure, go ahead, make fun at his expense. He'll have a lifetime's worth of trauma to wade through, but at least someone's laughing. Isn't that what makes it all worth it?

"Come on now," Roy admonishes, and grasps Dick's wrist. "You've had your fun. Don't make Jason suffer so much."

" _Thank_ you."

Dick wheezes, and then something pops out of his stomach and against Jason's, before tumbling pitifully back onto the mattress.

From the corner of his eye, Jason catches Roy having to suppress his own laughter.

"I hate you all," he growls.

Nestled in the rumpled sheets, his dick looks tiny and sad all by its lonesome, without the rest of Jason's body attached to it.

"It's kinda cute," Dick giggles and curls himself around it, finger outstretched and running over its condom-sheathed length. "Like a naked rat in a raincoat."

This is the point where Roy betrays him and laughs out loud.

"Thanks for the comparison," Jason mutters. His body, too, is betraying him because it's sending signals of pleasure through him, all because he can somehow still sense his torn-off organ.

He slaps Dick's hand away and scoops it up, scared that it won't ever heal back onto him right.

"A little help here?" he asks, imploring Roy to lend a hand, because despite the current of desire coursing through him, the only way he can stave off his all-consuming misery is by clinging to the hope that Roy will know how to fix him. He always does.

"Come here," Roy says and gathers Jason into his arms. "It's gonna be alright, buddy. I got you."

Jason wants to sob into Roy's shoulder, but he doesn't trust himself to make a sound, so he just breathes shakily and nudges Roy's head with his own.

"Now which way do we put it again?" Roy muses, as he accepts Jason's dick from him and removes the condom.

Dick giggles helpfully.

"Roy," Jason whines. He'd intended his voice to be more of a warning, but it came out squeaky. He still has his testicles. He shouldn't be sounding like this.

"I'm just messing with you," he says, threading his free hand into Jason's hair and tilting his head so he could let his tongue delve deeply into Jason's mouth.

Jason moans, because suddenly the problem in his nether region doesn't seem so urgent anymore. Sure, it burns down there and Roy is not making it better by fanning Jason's desire, but damn, can this guy kiss. It's like being swept up in a tornado, except it's only his head that's spinning. The rest of him is rooted to the spot, as if struck by lightning. All Jason can do, meanwhile, is hold onto Roy's amazing biceps and let Roy turn him into a puddle of goo that transcends the need for genitals.

"There," Roy soothes, breath ghosting hot over Jason's lips and fingers ghosting even hotter over Jason's length. "Good as new."

Roy's cock is slick and hard against his own, nudging so deliciously that Jason nearly forgets what he's just been through, because if he can feel Roy _this_ intensely, all must be fine again. He's light-headed and horny and the world around him shimmers from the haze his mind is in.

That is, until Dick shoves his head between the two of them. 

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asks suggestively. His eyes are blazing red again, but his teeth are blunt when he runs his tongue over them.

"You stay away from me!" Jason jerks away and cups a hand over his dick. "I'm not letting you anywhere near him again."

"I just wanted to apologize in person," Dick snickers and makes a kissy face, complete with smooching noises.

"You're ruining the mood, sweetheart," Roy says and scritches Dick's head as if he were a pet. Dick enjoys being treated as if he were sweet and cuddly when he is really not. His purrs are like the rumbling in an ancient cave system about to collapse.

"Want me to get you back into it?" One of Dick's hands sneaks under Roy's shirt and caresses his chest, while the other guides Roy's hand to his ass.

The grounding tattoos adorning Dick's back are glowing like embers when he kisses Roy, and Jason can only assume Roy's are doing the same. Not for the first time, he experiences the stab of something cold and ugly in his chest at the reminder that they share a special bond he's not privy to or part of.

Jason suddenly feels very ignored and childish about it.

"Uh, excuse me? Get the fuck in line, Dick. Roy was making out with me first."

The moment his palm touches Dick's shoulder, he realizes his first mistake. Or, wait. Actually, he's lost count of the mistakes he's made this night alone.

Dick slaps his hand away and fucking _snaps_ his teeth at Jason. Out of reflex, Jason wraps his other hand around Dick's throat before he can bite off a chunk of his face, and slams him onto the mattress.

Dick's writhing mass of tentacles immediately retaliate, coiling around Jason's limbs and tugging until Jason can barely move. Dick is writhing, too, as if trying to get out from under Jason.

"I thought you were grounding him," he complains to Roy.

"Grounding doesn't change how fickle he can be," Roy says, staring meaningfully at Dick over Jason's shoulder.

Dick hisses, but it's more petulant than dangerous, and it's more like static inside Jason's head than an actual sound he perceives.

Sometimes Jason hates how everything unsettling about Dick doesn't just, well, unsettle him, it has to turn him on, too. Of course he has to be that freak who gets a mad boner when his boyfriend twists himself into weird shapes or wants to bite his face off for no other reason than that he smells like a treat.

Jason's junk is rubbing against Dick's, and he's two seconds away from fucking him again. If it weren't for the tiny fact that the last time he did it, he lost his goddamn dick over it. And that's not something he's keen on repeating.

"Fuck, do I want to get off," Jason curses.

"What's stopping you?" Roy asks, kissing Jason's neck and the tentacle wound around it.

"In a bit of a bind here." Struggling against Dick's tentacles is like a Chinese finger puzzle. He's not gonna mention that little anxiety he has about using his dick.

"We can help," Dick rasps, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

Maybe Jason ought to take the pressure off Dick's windpipe. Not that it matters much, since you can't kill an eldritch being by conventional means. This is all just foreplay to him, or a mild distraction from his ever-present hunger.

He lightens the pressure anyway to run his thumb over Dick's Adam's apple.

At that moment, something nudges Jason's hole. It doesn't take a genius to figure out it's one of Dick's tentacles, because both of Roy's hands are accounted for, rubbing circles into Jason's hips while his cock is riding the swell of Jason's ass. All it takes is one look at Dick's cheeky grin.

When Jason says nothing, it wiggles inside. The weirdest thing is that it doesn't hurt, or burn, or any other of the uncomfortable sensations stretching might bring. It's like Dick is penetrating him but not, and Jason chalks it up to the dimension-bending nature of Dick's extra appendages. Not like he's able to think much anymore when Dick's tentacle curls in on itself to provide more girth at the same amount of depth.

Fuck, it's insanely good and Jason can't hold back his moans.

Naturally, that catches Roy's attention.

"Are you fucking him?" he asks Dick as he leans back. 

"Mh-hmmm." Dick nods, biting his fingers and bucking his hips in search of friction.

Roy groans, thumbs rubbing over Jason's ass cheeks and spreading them wider. "Any chance I can get in on that?"

"Be my guest."

"Why're you asking _him_ for permission?" Jason grumbles between one moan and the next.

"Figured you'd be too busy to answer," Roy says, voice muffled as he takes off his T-shirt. "Plus, I didn't want my face bitten or whatever. You get really possessive when you're horny, did you know that?"

That last bit was thrown over Jason's shoulder at Dick.

"Sorryyy," Dick whines, at the same time as another, deeper, voice growls, _"Mine."_

"I know, I know," Roy laughs. There's a crinkle of foil packages and then he continues, "Nobody's taking anything away from you. We're all just here to share. You can share, right?"

"Yes," Dick says, sounding more reluctant than he might have intended. His fingers dig into Jason's shoulders.

"Greedy." Jason nudges Dick's head with his own. His hips are stuttering and his cock is leaking, and he just wants them to fuck him good.

One of Dick's hands cups the back of Jason's neck, while the other slides down his shoulder to spread his fingers over Jason's chest. 

Coldness dribbles over Jason's hole. A moment later, Roy spreads it around with the tip of his dick. It's hot against Jason's ass even through the condom.

"Let me know if it's too much," Roy says, pressing a kiss below Jason's ear.

Then he pushes in slowly, and, fuck, Jason definitely feels that. No dimension-bending with this appendage. It fills the space Dick's limb is still somehow occupying, as though it were hollow and acted as nothing more than a conveniently disappearing speculum.

Jason wants to let his head hang and concentrate solely on Roy's cock sliding in and out of him, but Dick, as ever, doesn't want to be ignored.

His spread fingers push Jason back so he can watch his expression change. 

But that's not the only reason.

"Your heart," he says, eyes a deep burgundy as they peer up at him, "I can feel it beating."

Now that he mentions it, Jason becomes aware of it, too. It's a strange feeling, having blood pump through his veins in a strong, steady beat, rather than its usual trickle.

"That good, huh?" Roy asks, breath ghosting across Jason's burning cheeks.

Jason is awash with heat, and after weeks and months of walking around cold as a corpse out of an industrial freezer, this makes him feel fucking alive again.

"Jason," Dick moans and rolls his hips up to rub the tip of his cock against Jason's. "I want to feel you. From the inside."

At first Jason thinks Dick wants to squeeze his length alongside Roy's and fuck him too. Which makes Jason's blood boil just imagining it. But Dick was on about something else. 

A light sting on Jason's chest draws his attention downward. Dick's fingers have turned into talons and gouged deep gashes into Jason's pectoral. Blood is dripping from the wounds onto Dick.

"Fuck yes," Jason lets out hoarsely. He's so aroused he can barely breathe and the anticipation is only making it worse.

"Not again," Roy says with a vicious snap of his hips. "I'm not cleaning up after you guys."

"But Roy..." Dick pushes out his lower lip in a rather adorable moue.

"And there'll be no eating of sheets. You either wash the stains out or you throw it out and buy a new one."

"Fucking fine, _dad,"_ Jason says. He's really not in the right mood to argue right now. "It's not the first time we've dealt with blood stains."

"Unfortunately."

Jason wants to say that he can leave if he'd prefer, but he'd rather not give him the idea. His cock feels too good to say goodbye to yet, and Jason is pretty sure he'll need the stimulation to take his mind off of what he just agreed to.

Dick takes his head in both hands and kisses him, and if his tongue is somewhat more agile than a human's should be, Jason doesn't care.

"Thank you," Dick says with a smile so grateful and reverent that Jason can't help but fall a little more for this curious creature.

This sentiment is lost in a haze the moment hot, searing pain slices up his torso. Roy's hand clamps over Jason's mouth just in time to stifle the scream that tears itself from his throat.

Dick isn't too quick about his work and it adds to the exquisite agony of being torn open inch by fucking inch. Jason's breath comes in abrupt staccato bursts through his nose. He feels like a body bag being unzipped as he watches his intestines slip out of him and land on Dick's stomach with a wet slap. The stench of blood and death hangs thickly in the air.

"Fuck, Jason, don't tense up so hard," Roy says, running his hand over Jason's back, encouraging him to relax again.

Dick groans, writhing beneath him and carding his fingers through Jason's guts as if cuddling – or humping them. His eyes are bright and gleaming, his expression one of mad bliss.

"They're so hot, Jason," he mewls, nuzzling them to his cheek like one would a fluffy bunny.

Jason is drenched in sweat, unable to utter more than broken moans, even when Roy takes his hand away again. He feels open and exposed, feels the air in the room tickle a space it was never meant to fill, and he is getting impossibly harder.

Below him, Dick gleefully licks Jason's guts and smears Jason's blood across his chest and chin and throat. It's such a beautifully feral sight that Jason could have come right then and there. His senses are warring between the flaring pain in his chest and the low, pooling pleasure that Roy inflicts on him by fucking him through this, as if he had no concern for what else is happening to Jason's body.

It's just how Jason loves it: being violated like a corpse that has no say in the matter.

The onslaught doesn't stop there.

Jason all but sobs when Dick's hand slips inside the wound he's created. What organs have remained vaguely in place can easily accommodate Dick's arm in their midst. Fuck, what a delirious feeling to have Dick breach his chest cavity to caress his heart. To actually cup it in his palm and fondle it. 

All Jason can think how Dick is _inside_ of him and how dangerously intimate that is. His lungs are expanding against Dick's wrist, his heart pulsing against Dick's fingers. One wrong move and Dick could damage his aorta and cause a real big mess.

"How're you guys doing down there?" Roy asks breathlessly, pulling Jason's hips back harder. "You've been going all quiet on me."

"Alive," Dick breathes. Somewhat belatedly, it occurs to Jason that Dick could rip out his heart or crush it so easily between his fingers. But despite his nature, Dick is this careful with it.

"Not me, not with your hand all up in my business." Jason laughs weakly.

A frown darkens Dick's delighted features. "I just... I love being this close to you. Can't with Roy. I'd break him."

Jason wants to ask if Dick only likes him because he can play anatomical dummy with him and not worry that he'd die when one of the pieces goes missing. If he only likes him for the things he can't do with Roy.

But before he can ruin the mood with his jealous ravings, Dick trails a finger down the ventral part of his spine that leads him to the region where Roy is grinding into him. There, Dick rummages around and his hand is brushing uncomfortably against Jason's bladder.

"Whatthefuck, _careful_ down the—oh, _fuck."_

Jason collapses to his elbows, forehead braced against Dick's slick shoulder. That bastard has found the nub that is Jason's prostate and is stimulating it in a whole new way Jason has never even thought about before. It's too much. Jason can no longer handle the assault of pleasure from both sides.

He comes in shuddering spurts all over his own guts. The guts that Dick is currently masturbating with. Jason has never seen anything more obscene than Dick's cockhead pushing through a rope of intestines. The squelching his rapidly jerking hand produces is enough to make anyone blush.

"Roy, Roy, Roy," Dick moans, "need you. Fill me. Not enough."

Jason might have had a reaction to Dick needing Roy to get him off if Jason's soul weren't departing his body and he weren't feeling entirely too fucked out to care. He's nothing more than an empty husk at this point.

"Yeah, fuck, Dick," Roy says and pulls out of Jason. Carefully, he helps Jason lie down on his side, before he yanks Dick's hips into his lap. "No funny business, okay?"

"I'll be good." Dick shakes his head desperately. "Just fuck me."

Dick yowls when Roy shoves his cock all the way into him, but his hand never stops rubbing Jason's gut against his length.

Without Roy's incredible heat covering his back, or the stimulation from both of them, cold is slowly seeping back into Jason's body. Watching them, however, keeps the fire in his body alive.

Dick's spine is arching off the mattress as Roy fucks him hard and fast, pinning his shoulders down to keep Dick from twisting this way and that, or maybe around even, as he's wont to do.

Jason can see that Dick wants to go full eldritch on Roy, but the tattoos on Roy's back are glowing almost white in retaliation, as are his eyes, causing Dick to remain in a comprehensible human shape. One that is struggling and lashing out with the few shadowy limbs he can manifest in this state, true, but ultimately Dick gives in.

Roy once again has to clamp his hand over a mouth to stifle a scream, only Dick's scream would not only wake Lian, it might also shatter the windows and summon every night creature within a five-mile radius to his side.

Maybe Jason is going a little insane next to him, because all he can feel and hear is buzzing, like of a million flies crawling over his skin. His awareness of Roy and Dick extends only to their aura, one orange and warm, the other sinister and cold and frightening. Jason wants to edge away but cannot move.

Minutes later, Dick is playing with the soaked hairs at Jason's nape and presses a kiss to his forehead with his bloodied mouth. All Jason can do is shiver.

Roy lies down on his other side, but his warmth just makes Jason shiver harder.

"Relax, buddy," Roy says and rubs Jason's arm as if to work circulation back into it. Absently, Jason wonders what exsanguination would do to him, if he could still walk around even without blood in his veins. "We'll fix you up in a bit. I just need a moment, okay?"

Exhaustion is settling in his bones and Jason is almost too tired to feel the undercurrent of joy and relief that is coursing through him. Yes, this wasn't so bad, despite the emotional rollercoaster he's been through. Nothing like a bit of pain to straighten out the mind again.

He's aching faintly, but it's as if the mere proximity to Roy were drawing the ache right out of him.

He feels Roy dozing off next to him when scratchy noises come out of the baby phone. What impeccable timing his daughter has. And how considerate of her to wait until they're done. He nudges Roy with this shoulder, which is about the only part of him he can still move.

It takes Roy a moment to source the noises, then he groans and sits upright. He grimaces when he looks over his shoulder, even though he couldn't have gotten a complete picture of the carnage they have wrought.

Without another backward glance, he gets up and says: "I expect you to have this mess cleaned up by the time I get back or I'm kicking you both out."

Dick just smiles and waves at Roy, before curling back up against Jason the moment the door closes again.

"He's gonna stay up with Lian and let us sleep it off first," he murmurs, "I just know it."

Jason groans. "That's great, but who's gonna help me with this?" He lifts a piece of intestine that is hanging out of him.

"Leave it, it looks good on you." Dick strokes the pile of guts between them. Then he giggles, sits up and winds some around his wrist and his neck, like a scarf or a bracelet. Dick looks like he's been mauled, or else has taken bodypainting a little too far with all that dark red. "Does it look good on me too?"

"Come on," Jason whines and punches Dick's arm. "The wound is drying and it feels disgusting. Not to mention itchy."

"Fine," Dick sighs and takes off Jason's insides again. "How about you let me take a shower first and then I'll help you rearrange your insides."

"Only to get hands dirty again?"

Dick shrugs. "I can wash them again after. And then I'll eat the sheets."

Jason frowns up at Dick. "He said no eating."

"Since when do you listen to anyone? He said to dispose of them; they'll be disposed of when I eat them. Better than risk having the neighbors see us with them. They'll think we murdered someone."

"You would have murdered someone if that someone were normal," Jason points out.

"Which we both know that someone is not." Dick leans down and kisses Jason. It's a sweet kiss, all things considered. "Now come on, you can use some cleaning up as well."

Jason tries to get up but it seems to be a bad idea. A jolt of pain pins him flat. 

"Owww, why did I ever think this was a good idea?" He lets his head fall back onto the sweat-soaked pillow. At least he hopes it's sweat. "Yeah, I'm not moving. You'll have to wash me here."

"Or," Dick says with a bright smile, which is only mildly ruined by the blood surrounding it. "I could eat you, too."

"Hard pass."

"Why do you always say that? It could be good for you, you know. Cleansing."

"It could make me Jesus, for all I care. Still pass."

Dick snickers. "You do know that as far as Lian is concerned, you actually _are_ Jesus, right?"

"What? Because I died and came back?"

"Yeah."

Jason lets out a tired laugh. "Only, Jesus was quicker about it."

"Doesn't matter," Dick says, curling over Jason and kissing his forehead. "You came back to me in the end."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Modern Tragedy" by Ghost Town.
> 
> The "Lian thinks Jason is Jesus" headcanon is courtesy of [LuthienLuinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe).


End file.
